


Aloe's A Cheese Block

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, I need to fix the hes on aloe to theys one of these days, Love, Stars, Sweet, True Love, my apologies for this fic misgendering them like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: "H-hey- How about we look at the stars? I- They look better than I do, really-" The hero felt a squeeze on his hand, gentle, as if only to get his attention."Nonsense." The scientist simply refuted, "You are so much brighter than the stars, in my eyes... I wouldn't look away from you for a moment even if the world around me was crashing down to ashes and dust." Though Caramel was unable to respond, Aloe recognized the flaws of his own quips. "Ah... That was cheesy, wasn't it?"
Relationships: Aloe Cookie/Hero Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Aloe's A Cheese Block

**Author's Note:**

> HeroAloe? AloeHero? Whatever the Hell, let these two have a wonderful domestic relationship. 
> 
> Hero outside of Hero-ing will forever be called Caramel in my eyes.

Through the clear glass dome covering the top of Aloe's laboratory, a spotless, glistening night sky was visible. Below it laid Caramel, upon a blow-up mattress that the plant scientist himself had set up. With a look of bliss across his face, the little bookworm gazed towards the star laden sky, observing every twinkle and flicker. 

Lost in the peace, Caramel was only snapped from it as a large cloth spread over his sight, blocking the stars- then his full vision. He scrambled to get the soft fabric off, only to pause upon hearing a quietly pronounced chuckle. He knew that laugh anywhere. The recognition of the familiar voice made him smile as the other cookie promptly removed the cloth- now visibly revealing itself to be a blanket full of childish space-like designs- revealing none other than Aloe. 

"I was waiting for you." Caramel spoke, almost with a dreamy tone in his voice. It was tired, yet... Captivatingly sweet. The techie vera shrugged as he laid himself comfortably next to the hero he cared so much for. "Cyborg was being fussy about going to charge. I had to bribe them with a chewy chord before they would even dare think of sleeping." Aloe retorted, and the two shared a laugh. What a serene scene they were sharing. It felt almost like some sort of fantasy brought to life. The movies seen over and over again with the one obtaining the other's love and riding off into the sunset... Except it was all entirely real. Genuinely. Real. 

The duo laid side by side, sharing the toon blanket and soaking in the soothing atmosphere. Caramel felt a nudge against his hand, and upon turning his head to the fellow dork, he realized that Aloe had been staring at him and not the stars. His face flushed as he simply took his nudged hand and held Aloe's as his gaze averted. "H-hey- How about we look at the stars? I- They look better than I do, really-" The hero felt a squeeze on his hand, gentle, as if only to get his attention. 

"Nonsense." The scientist simply refuted, "You are so much brighter than the stars, in my eyes... I wouldn't look away from you for a moment even if the world around me was crashing down to ashes and dust." Though Caramel was unable to respond, Aloe recognized the flaws of his own quips. "Ah... That was cheesy, wasn't it?" 

Another shared laugh and a hum from both parties, the two returned to stargazing. Twinkle, sparkle... What a lovely night this turned out to be. All was silent, aside from the sound of the wind and nocturnal birds cooing and hooting to their hearts' content. Though this silence was broken by Aloe, who's voice held a tinge of... Trepidation. "You know... When I was smaller, I always feared the sky..." Caramel gave a small, curious 'hmm?' as he continued to stare towards the dark expanse full of shining spots. 

"As a child, my mind focused quite a lot on catastrophes... And the sky- Space itself- was one of the biggest burdens." Aloe paused, only to be given a small 'mhm' to prompt him forward. "Black holes, meteorites, supernovas, comets... All so beautiful, yet so destructive. My little mind learned of these too soon, and constantly thought the end was near. I saw a star flicker, and thought it was a black hole about to form. I saw the moon closer than usual, and thought it was about to crash into us. And even now... I find myself in anxiety, questioning the universe and life itself as I observe these little glimmering stars..."

For once, the silence felt tense. Perhaps Aloe should not haven spoken what he did. Perhaps it was a mistake to openly admit something like this, even to someone as close as Cara- "Aloe... You're not scared are you?" The comic reader silently uttered, as if speaking too loudly would break the world around them. "If- If you are- we can go back inside... I brought a few movies, we can go watch those instead- Instead of the stars." His gaze had settled on Aloe, whose sight was covered by his own will of closing them. He was still smiling, even after explaining such a poor childhood tale. "Aloe...?" 

A laugh. A gentle, resonating laugh. Seems this scientist wasn't so down as one would think. "Oh Caramel, your concern flatters me. However, I am perfectly fine. Having you here with me, holding my hand and giving me love that I never would have felt otherwise... The anxieties from the skies are no match." 

"Are you- Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Not even space itself can stop me from spending these precious moments with you."  
Caramel's worry faded as he snickered at the other cookie's words. "That was cheesy as Hell, you know." A beat of time passes. "I'm glad you're alright. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable." Aloe nodded, shifting himself closer and removing their joined hands... Only to cautiously wrap them around Caramel's shoulders. "Speaking of which... Are we clear for 'cuddles'?" The only response given was a nod and a soft smile. "Then let us cuddle beneath the stars. They will watch us as we shine just as bright as them with our love."

"Dear Millennial, keep this up and you're gonna become a block of cheese yourself."

"Bold of you to assume I am not already made of cheese."

"Hehe... You- You're too cute for your own good."

"No, you."

Caramel then performed a verbal representation of a key mash, then snickered as he reciprocated the embrace. He may not be used to showing affection, but Aloe was a very special exception. "Maybe?"

"Yes. Yes, you most certainly are. Although, I suppose we are both cute. So... No, us."

"No us?"

"No, us."


End file.
